This research proposes a reanalysis of an existing data set that measured the range of normal behavioral variability among elementary school children. (Baker, Kamphaus, & Home, 1999). The 3 primary objectives are (1) to model teacher-child interpersonal processes (relationship quality and social support) that support adjustment, (2) to examine these processes for groups of children at high risk for poor developmental outcomes, and (3) to document specific teacher practices that promote children's behavioral self-control in the classroom. Our hypotheses derive from ecological systems perspectives on children's adjustment and understandings of social-affective processes between children and their teachers as potential protective mechanisms in the developmental trajectory of children's school success. Hierarchical linear modeling will be used to examine the mediational role of interpersonal processes on student adjustment using an urban, racially diverse sample of 1,379 children aged 5-11and their teachers. We will also examine these processes for subgroups of students differentiated by behavioral risk status and longitudinally using multi-year cohorts. Additionally, lag sequential analyses of videotaped teacher-child interactions in classrooms will be conducted. This work will inform population-based understandings of normal behavioral variability among school-aged children and builds theory regarding social contextual contributors to development. It also has practical significance for schools as they design educational environments that promote healthy development for all children.